This Life
by cenaslover
Summary: Trish Stratus is the most popular and richest girl in school, she has everything someone could want. But what no one knows is that behind the façade she’s really lonely and scared. Can anyone help her through what life has in store for her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, since I deleted Teenage Drama, I decided to start a different high school story. I hope you like it. The characters I've put in bold are the popular and rich ones, the ones that are in Italics are the not popular and not rich ones.**

Summary: Trish Stratus is the most popular and richest girl in school, she has everything anyone could want, but what no one knows is that behind the façade she puts on, she's really lonely. Can anyone help her?

Characters: **Trish Stratus, Candice Michelle, Christy Hemme, Melina Perez, Randy Orton, Dave Batista, Joey Matthews, Johnny Nitro**, _AJ Styles, Jeff Hardy, Eric Young, Jay Reso, Chris Jericho, Traci Brooks, Jackie Gayda, Michelle McCool, and Lilian Garcia._

Disclaimer: I own no one. They own themselves.

* * *

**This Life:** Part 1

"Why won't you go with me?"

"Because, you're going to be paying attention to your friends the whole time, I never get any of your attention." Trish Stratus said simply sitting on her bed in her room.

"Why do you always fucking have to complain!" Her boyfriend Randy Orton yelled.

"Because, you ask me to go somewhere with you, then when your fucking friends show up you completely ignore me. Did you forget the time you asked me to go with you to dinner, then Johnny showed up and you completely ditched me! You left me there alone on our fucking anniversary!" Trish yelled back.

"Whatever, fuck you then." He said walking angrily out of her room, slamming the door behind him.

"Yeah, fuck you too." Trish said quietly lying on her bed and falling asleep.

The Next Day

When Trish got to school the next day, she was met by her friends Melina Perez, Christy Hemme, and Candice Michelle.

"Trish, why didn't you call me back last night?" Melina questioned putting on her light pink lipgloss.

"I had to do my homework, and me and Randy got into an argument." Trish said sighing.

"You two always fight." Christy cut in fixing her blue mini skirt.

"I know, I'm so tired of it. He treats you like shit, and you let him." Candice said looking around the campus.

"I don't let him, Candice. And plus, it's not your business, it's mine and his."

"Whatever, come on, Mrs. Rogers said we could miss English for Cheer practice."

"Fine." Trish said as all the girls walked toward the Gym.

Across Campus 

"Hey, AJ. What's up man?" AJ turned around and saw his friends Jeff Hardy and Jay Reso walk up to him.

"Hey, nothin'. Gotta go to work after school." AJ replied walking into the Gymnasium with Jay and Jeff.

When they walked in they saw Trish, Melina, Candice, Christy, and some other girls in their track outfits practicing cheers.

"Look, I mean, I bet people like, Trish Stratus don't have to work. She has everything handed to her, and me, I have to work three jobs just to help my mom pay the rent for our two bedroom apartment." AJ said sighing as he sat on the bleachers.

"Dude, you work three jobs to help pay the rent because your mom is in the hospital with cancer and you have to take care of Aly." Jay said sitting down next to AJ.

"Yeah, I know, it's just so frustrating, with all the medicine and hospital bills for my mom and shit, it's killing us. And her, she lives in a fucking huge mansion with her daddy."

Just then the Gym doors opened and in walked the most popular and rich guys in their school. There was Randy Orton, class A bastard, captain of the football team and richest guy in school, who just so happened to be dating the richest girl in school. Then there was Johnny Nitro, he was Randy's follower, he didn't do anything or go anywhere without Randy, and he was dating Trish's best friend, Melina Perez. Then you had Dave Batista, the biggest and scariest guy in school, no one messed with him, he was dating the biggest slut in school who just so happened to be popular as well, he was dating Candice Michelle. And last but not least there was Joey Matthews, he was different than his friends, he was nice and quiet, he kept to himself, he was dating Christy Hemme.

"Hey, baby." Randy said walking up behind Trish and putting his arms around her waist. "Are you still mad at me?" He whispered in her ear.

She sighed and turned to face him. She looked into his deep blue eyes and realized she couldn't be angry with him. "No, I guess not. I just don't like when you yell at me." She said sighing.

"I'm sorry." Randy said smiling, as he leaned in to kiss her.

When he pulled away he smiled. "I love you, Trish."

She smiled back and hugged him. "I love you too, Randy."

AJ, Jay, and Jeff

"God, that makes me sick." Jeff said pretending to get sick. "I love you, Trish, I love you too, Randy." He mocked.

"Did you notice how Orton treats her like shit, but yet she forgives him everytime?" Jeff questioned sitting on the other side of AJ.

"Yeah, she just doesn't stay mad at anyone."

"What the fuck do you think you're looking at?" Randy asked walking over to AJ, Jay, and Jeff with Johnny following him.

AJ chuckled and replied, "Nothin'."

"Nothing? Then why were you staring at MY girlfriend?" He asked, emphasizing the word 'my'.

"We weren't. And even if we were, you can't do anything about it." Jeff cut in.

"Oh really?"

"Come on, AJ, come on Jeff, let's go to Math." Jay said pulling his friends out of the Gymnasium with him.

Later That Night

Later that night Trish was talking to Melina on the phone. "Mel, I can't." Trish said drawing a picture in her sketchbook.

"Why not, Trish? Everyone is going to be there. It's the biggest party of the year."

"Because, I just can't…" Trish was cut off by footprints downstairs. "Uh… Mel, I have to go, bye." Trish hung up the phone without waiting for a reply from Melina.

She slowly walked out of her bedroom to the top of the staircase. That's when she realized who it was, her dad was home……..

**A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone, I added one girl to be AJ and his friend's friend, it is Jillian.  
****

* * *

****This Life:** Part 2

"So, is she coming this weekend?" Candice asked filing her nails.

"I don't know, she said she can't, but I'm sure either me or Randy can convince her." Melina replied sitting on her bad.

"Maybe we should just respect the fact that she doesn't want to go?" Christy cut in.

Candice looked at Christy and laughed. "I don't want her to go, but she can't just not be there, it's her boyfriend's party. It's her fault they fight in the first place."

"Excuse me? Are you blind? That jackass treats MY bestfriend like shit, and you think she starts their fights?" Melina questioned in disbelief.

"Yeah, because if she just did what he said then they wouldn't fight. She doesn't deserve Randy anyway." Candice said rolling her eyes.

"And what, you do?"

"As a matter of fact Christy, I do. I should be his girlfriend right now, not that bitch."

"Okay, you know what get the fuck out of my house if you're going to talk about her like that." Melina said motioning to the door.

"Fine." Candice replied leaving.

Jackie's House

"Jackie, hurry up with the popcorn!" Traci yelled from her spot on the couch in the living room of Jackie's three-bedroom apartment.

"I'm coming!" She replied.

"Oh my god, I've been wanting to see this movie since it came out." Lilian Garcia said clapping her hands excitedly from her spot on the floor in front of the couch that Traci was sitting on.

"I know, Brokeback Mountain is going to be awesome, I just know it." Michelle said sitting next to Lilian on the floor.

"Duh, I mean, Jake Gyllenhall plus Heath Ledger kissing equals hotness." Jackie said walking in with a big bowl of popcorn.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Traci said walking over to the door.

When she opened it AJ, Eric, Jeff, Jay, and Chris Jericho. "Hey, Ladies." Chris said walking in.

"What are you doing here? I thought we said that it was a girl's night tonight." Jackie said putting the popcorn on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Yeah well, we thought about what we should do tonight and only one thing came to mind, annoy the girls." Jeff said grabbing a handful of popcorn and shoving it in his mouth.

"Well, we're going to watch a movie, and I doubt you'll want to see what we're watching." Lilian said glaring at Chris.

"We don't care, we'll watch it. What is it?" Jay said kissing Michelle.

"Brokeback Mountain." Michelle replied smiling.

"Um…. Yeah, we're going to go then, have fun watching the movie." AJ said walking out of the house with the guys following.

Once the guys were outside they all decided to go to the park.

"You need a girlfriend, AJ." Jay said.

"I don't want one." He replied simply.

"Well, we think you should date Jillian." Chris cut in.

"Hall? She's one of my best friends, I'm not going to date her, and plus I don't like her like that." He said punching Chris in the shoulder.

"Yeah, but we think you could, she likes you, maybe you should give her a chance." Eric suggested. "Oh great, it's starting to fucking rain. I gotta get home, see you guys tomorrow." Eric said disappearing around the corner.

"Yeah, we have to go to." Chris said as him, Jeff, and Jay began to walk away. "Are you sure you don't want to stay at my house with us?"

"Yeah, I'm going to head home, I have to get there before the baby-sitter's shift is over." AJ said walking away. "See ya!" He yelled to them putting on his hoodie.

Trish's House

Trish cautiously walked to the top of the stairs. She took a deep breath and walked quietly back to her room. When she got inside she shut her door and sat on her bed; maybe he wouldn't do anything this time.

Trish picked up her notebook and began to write more poems in it, that's when she heard him walking up the stairs.

He pushed her bedroom door open and grabbed her by her hair. He pulled her off of her bed and punched her in the face. Trish yelled out in pain and fell to the floor. She cupped her hand over the bruise she knew was already forming and tried to stand up, but before she could he kicked her in her side. She fell to the floor again. She grabbed her arm and pulled her to her feet, he grabbed her hair with one hand and held onto her arm with the other and threw her into the wall. He walked over to her and began to kick her over and over again in the stomach. He kicked her in the stomach one last time and walked out of her room without a word.

Trish held her side in pain as she tried to stand, she thought it was over, but it wasn't. He came back into her room when she was finally standing and hit her in the face with a wooden baseball bat, she fell to the floor and screamed as loud as she could, she started to taste the blood in her mouth and knew what was about to happen. He picked her up by her hair and threw her into her dresser causing the side of her head to start bleeding.

He turned to her and smiled. "I'm home." He said laughing and walking out.

Trish just lay in her spot in front of her dresser in the worst pain imaginable. After many failed attempts she finally managed to stand up, she slowly walked to her closet and put on a jacket, she quietly walked out of her room and down the hall, instead of taking the stairs downstairs she decided to take the elevator.

When she was finally out of the house and around the corner she fell to her knees and started puking up blood. That's when she heard a voice.

"Are you okay?"

**

* * *

****A/N: Okay, that's the second chapter, let me know what you think of it. R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my god, I'm updating! It's amazing isn't it?**

**This Life:** Part 3

Trish turned her head and saw Randy standing behind her. "I'm fine." She said standing up slowly.

"If you're fine then why are you acting like you're dying?" He questioned.

"I'm not, I'm fine."

"I'll tell you why you're acting that way, because you just want attention."

Trish glared at her boyfriend. "I'm puking up blood because I want attention?" She asked in disbelief.

"You probably made yourself puke up blood, I mean, you'll do anything for attention, you're so fucking pathetic it isn't funny."

"Fuck you, Randy." Trish said trying to ignore the pain she was in as she walked away from him, ignoring him as he called her name and ordered her to not walk away from him. "Asshole." Trish mumbled sighing.

AJ's House

When AJ got home he paid the baby-sitter and she left. He walked into the living room where Aly was fast asleep on the couch. He sighed and picked her up, then walked down the hall and into her room.

He laid her down in her bed and covered her up. He grabbed an extra blanket and put it over the one already on her. He couldn't believe they had run out of heat already, and he didn't have the money to get more at the moment. His mother needed to have a bone marrow transplant and that is way more money then he ever thought something could be, but yet his five year old sister who he loved to death was freezing and starving because almost all of his money paid his mother's hospital bills and the rent.

He kissed Aly's forehead turned off the light and walked into the kitchen. He picked up an envelope off the counter and read it. It was a notice that the electric company was going to shut off the electric if he couldn't pay them six hundred dollars by Friday. He sighed, that was two days away; he would have to work every second he wasn't in school in order to do that.

He crumbled up the paper in his hand and threw it in the garbage, then went into the living room, also known as his room and fell asleep.

Melina's House Later That Night

Melina walked down the stairs of her house when she heard the doorbell and when she opened the door Trish was on the other side.

"Oh my god, Trish! What happened? Are you okay?" Melina questioned letting Trish inside and leading her into the living room.

Trish sniffled and wiped away some tears. "He's home." She said quietly.

Melina's mouth hung open in shock. "I thought he was going to be gone until next month."

"He asked if he could leave early. He told his boss he wanted to spend some 'quality' time with his daughter." She replied trying to hide her face.

Melina noticed Trish hiding her face and sighed. "Trish, look at me."

Trish turned and looked at Melina who gasped. The left side of Trish's face was black, blue, purple, green, and even had a little bit of yellow in it. It was the biggest bruise Melina had ever seen, and it covered the entire left side of her face. She also had a cut on her forehead, and bruises on her arms.

"Stay here tonight." Melina said hugging her.

"Thanks, Mel. You're the best."

Two Hours Later

After being in the shower for an hour and a half Trish finally walked out and into Melina's room. She was wearing black sweatpants, a blue long sleeve shirt, and had her hair pulled into a loose ponytail.

The bruise on Trish's face was so horrible Melina couldn't even look at Trish directly because every time she did she felt like throwing up. Trish sighed and sat on the other bed in Melina's room.

"Trish," Melina started getting her attention.

"Yeah?" Trish replied quietly.

"You can stay here as long as you need to." Melina offered sighing.

"Thanks. But I have to be home, if I'm not he'll just hurt me worse then he already does."

"Trish, he beat you with a baseball bat, it doesn't get much worse than that." Melina said opening the drawer of the nightstand next to her bed. "Why don't you talk to Randy about it?" Melinda suggested handing the notebook and pencils to Trish so she could draw.

"He won't believe me, he'll just say I was lying. I saw him earlier when I was puking up blood in the grass around the corner from my house and he said I was making myself do it for attention." She said sighing.

"What a fucking asshole!" Melina half yelled. She calmed down and continued. "Trish, you need to tell someone."

"Tell? As in tell on my dad?" She asked laughing. "Oh yeah, because that will really work." Trish said sarcastically as she continued to draw.

"You have to try. You can't keep letting this happen."

"I'm seventeen, I turn eighteen next year, then I'm off to college and never going to see the bastard again, I'll be fine."

Melina walked over to Trish, grabbed her arm lightly and pulled Trish off the bed which made Trish gasp in pain from her side and walked over to the large mirror that hung over Melina's dresser. She made Trish stand in front of it and look at herself.

"Trish, THAT is not fine. And neither is anything else, he hurts you so bad, you can't let it happen, you HAVE to tell."

Melina walked into the bathroom and closed the door. Trish studied herself in the mirror closely and sighed, she slowly raised her hand up to her face and very gently touched the bruise, she barely touched it and winced and had to stop herself from screaming because of the pain.

"I can't tell, I just can't." She said quietly and walked back over to the bed and went to sleep.

**A/N: I know, it's not long, but this is the first update in a while for this story and yeah, R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I'm sorry it's taken me **SO LONG** to update. I've been really busy. Sorry.

* * *

**This Life:** Part 4

When Melina walked out of the bathroom Trish was sitting on the bed she would be sleeping on tonight and she was drawing on the paper that Melina had given to her.

"Trish…" Melina started, sitting next to her.

Trish looked up, "Yeah?"

"Tell me why you really won't tell? I know that you say it's because nobody will believe you and everything, but there's something else, what is it? What is so important that it's worth you getting hit for?"

Trish sighed and wiped away a few tears that fell from her eyes. "Zane." She replied quietly.

"Trish, I know he's your brother and everything, but if you told it would get you and Zane out of that house-" Trish cut Melina off.

Zane was Trish's sixteen-year-old brother. They were really close, they didn't even act like brother and sister at all; they acted like bestfriends. Zane had short brown-blonde hair, blue eyes, and he was about six feet tall.

"What am I supposed to do?!" Trish yelled suddenly. "Walk into a police station and tell them my dad who owns like, this entire town and everyone loves hits me?! And even if they do believe me, yes, the hitting would stop, but they would put Zane in a **_foster_** home! I'm not going to do that to him."

"Trish, calm down." Melina said, calmly.

Trish took a deep breath and sat back down. "I just don't want him to be put in a foster home."

The Movies

"Okay, so that movie was retarded." Nathan Jones said, laughing as he and some of his friends walked out of the theater.

Nathan had medium length brown hair, green eyes, and he's about six foot one.

"I know." replied Miguel Rodriguez.

Miguel had short black hair, brown eyes, and is about six feet tall as well, and he also had a slight accent since he was half Puerto-Rican.

"I blame Zane for making us watch that piece of shit." Logan Thompson said, laughing as he lightly pushed Zane.

Logan had short curly blonde hair; dark blue eyes, and is about six foot one and a half.

"Hey, it's not my fault. Blame the director." Zane replied, pushing Logan back.

"We blame both of you." Miguel said, laughing.

Zane rolled his eyes and suddenly came to a quick stop, which caused all of his friends to look at him curiously.

"Dude, why'd you stop?" Logan questioned.

"Dude, what are you looking at?" Nathan asked, noticing Zane's normally clam face now angry.

"That bastard." Zane said, clenching his fists tightly at his sides.

Logan, Nathan, and Miguel all looked at Zane's hands and saw that his knuckles were now turning white.

They all followed Zane's eyes and saw what he was looking at.

"Woah, isn't that Trish's boyfriend?" Miguel asked, as they all stared at the couple a few feet away from them.

"Yes." Zane replied, through clenched teeth.

Zane ignored the rest of his friend's questions and walked up to Randy and his _company_ who were now _kissing_.

"What the fuck is your problem, dude?!" Zane yelled, stopping in front of Randy.

When Randy pulled away from the brunette he was making out with Zane noticed her as Candice.

"You whore!" He exclaimed.

"I am not!" She yelled back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing interrupting me on my date?" Randy interrupted, wrapping an arm around Candice's waist.

"Your date?" Zane questioned. "Why the fuck are you on a date with HER when you're dating MY FUCKING SISTER?!" Zane yelled again.

"Watch your mouth when you talk to me, little boy." Randy replied, rolling his eyes.

"Fuck you." Zane responded. "Why the hell are you cheating on my sister?"

"That's my business not yours."

"I'm going to tell her." Zane said, simply.

Randy laughed. "Go right ahead, it's not like she'll break up with me, she's so in love with me it isn't funny. She might believe you, which I seriously doubt, but even if she does believe you it's not like she'll dump me." Randy turned to face Candice. "Come on, we have to get going."

Candice smiled, and when they walked past Zane, Randy pushed him. "Let me give you a little advice, stay the hell out of my business."

Zane glared at Randy and Candice as they disappeared around the corner.

Zane knew that randy was right, as close as him and Trish were, she loved Randy. She would never believe that he was cheating on her, especially with her friend. But he couldn't let her get hurt, he couldn't. She deals with that enough as it is.

Trish and Zane's House

When Zane got home he was alone. He knew that his father wasn't home and he was glad. When he walked into his room he saw a piece of paper on his desk. He walked over to it and picked it up. It was from Trish

_Zane._

_I'm staying at Mel's tonight. I know that dad won't be home but I'm still scared. If you want to you can come over here, Melina said it was okay. But if you don't want to come here, just be good, and NO PARTY'S. Hah, I don't feel like dealing with another police officer. Well, I'll probably be home tomorrow._

_Love,  
__Trish_

He put down the note and layed on his bed. He had to think of a way to make Trish believe him when he told her about Randy, he had to.

AJ's House

"AJ…"

AJ woke up when he felt someone shaking is shoulder. When he opened his eyes he saw that it was his sister, Aly.

Aly is six-years-old and she has long brown hair, and blue eyes.

He sat up and picked her up and put her on his lap. "What's wrong, Aly?"

"I miss mommy." She said quietly.

AJ sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I know. So do I. But she'll be home soon."

"Why can't I go see her?"

"Because, she's in the hospital and you're to little." He replied.

Aly hugged him. "I can't sleep. Can I sleep here with you?"

AJ smiled and hugged her back. "Yeah, sure."

Aly snuggled up to AJ's chest and he wrapped his arms protectively around her small body. "I love you, Aly." He whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Melina's House

"I understand-" Trish cut Melina off with a sigh.

"No, Mel. No, you don't understand." Trish stopped and sighed again. "You don't know what we go through."

Melina gasped. "We? Has he hit Zane?"

Trish shook her head quickly. "No! No, he hasn't. I'd kill the asshole if he ever touched Zane. But Zane has seen him hit me." Trish replied, quietly.

"Everything will be okay, Trish. I promise." Melina said, hugging Trish.

Trish weakly smiled and pulled away. "Thanks, Mel, but unfortunately you can't make that promise."


End file.
